


Von Bazillenstämmen und anderen Schädlingen

by Picadelly



Series: Luciana Bradley Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picadelly/pseuds/Picadelly
Summary: Dezember 1996 – das Schuljahr in Hogwarts ist im vollen Gange und die Sechstklässler müssen ein zweiwöchiges Pflichtpraktikum zur Orientierung ihrer zukünftigen Berufslaufbahn ablegen. Natürlich hatte Hermine nicht vorhersehen können, unter all den Schülern ausgerechnet mit Draco Malfoy auf der Krankenstation für Magische Pestilenzen zusammen arbeiten zu müssen. Und seit wann hat dieses Ekelpaket Manieren?  - Bonuskapitel zu Luciana Bradley und die Sammlungen der Väter ; kann alleinstehend gelesen werden -





	Von Bazillenstämmen und anderen Schädlingen

Inhalt: Dezember 1996 – das Schuljahr in Hogwarts ist im vollen Gange und die Sechstklässler müssen ein zweiwöchiges Pflichtpraktikum zur Orientierung ihrer zukünftigen Berufslaufbahn ablegen. Natürlich hatte Hermine nicht vorhersehen können, unter all den Schülern ausgerechnet mit Draco Malfoy auf der Krankenstation für Magische Pestilenzen zusammen arbeiten zu müssen. Und seit wann hat dieses Ekelpaket Manieren?

 

Anm.: Obwohl das hier ein Dramione Oneshot ist, sollte ich wohl anmerken (für Verständniszwecke), dass diese Story ein Bonuskapitel zu meiner laufenden ‚Luciana Bradley‘ -  Trilogie ist. Sie kann alleinstehend gelesen werden, auch, wenn es hin und wieder ein paar Anspielungen auf die Geschichte und ein paar OC’s von mir gibt. Kleine Warnung: Die Story ist nicht gebetat. Wer es nicht aushält und wem die Fehler nur so ins Gesicht springen, darf sich gerne bei mir melden und die Story korrigieren (ich war leider nicht erfolgreich bei der kurzfristigen Suche nach einer/einem Beta).

 

An meine ‚Stammleser‘: Die Story setzt bei ‚Luciana Bradley und die Sammlungen der Väter‘ Kapitel 22 ‚Lehrjahre sind keine Herrenjahre‘ an. Ich denke, wenn ihr dir erste Szene lest, wisst ihr schon, wo genau.

Außerdem, sollte euch im Laufe des Chaps irgendetwas seltsam vorkommen … ja, das Gefühl hatte ich beim Lesen ebenfalls. Bis mir aufgefallen ist, dass Granger und Luciana sich in einigen Verhaltens- und Denkweisen recht ähnlich sind. Erst habe ich wirklich an mir gezweifelt (und an meinen schriftstellerischen Fähigkeiten), aber letztendlich bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, wie viele Gemeinsamkeiten die beiden tatsächlich haben. Interessant und eine Erkenntnis, die ich in Zukunft miteinbeziehen werde …

 

Widmung usw.: Die Story ist im Zuge eines Harry Potter Weihnachts-Kalenders entstanden, bei dem ich (ernsthaft zufällig) an meine eigene Beta geraten bin. Da sie ein Dramione Fan ist und auch meine Story mag, habe ich diese Umstände miteinander verbunden. Ich hoffe, ihr hat die Geschichte ein wenig gefallen – und das gilt natürlich auch für die anderen Leser hier. Es ist meine erste Dramione Story, Kritik und Anmerkungen sind immer gerne gesehen. Oder was ihr sonst so zu sagen gabt!

 

****

** Von Bazillenstämmen und anderen Schädlingen **

****

Sie konnte das Geflüster ignorieren. Überhaupt kein Problem. Hermine Jean Granger, Jahrgangsbeste und Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet des Ausblendens zur optimalen Wissenserweiterung war jahrelang erprobt und hatte an beinahe jedem Tag der letzten sechs Jahre zwei ganz besonders hartnäckige Quasselstrippen ausgeblendet. Wieso sollten ein verzogener Slytherin und dieses unerhörte Mädchen aus ihrem eigenen Haus eine Ausnahme darstellen? Tat es nicht, beschloss sie kurzum und setzte die Feder auf ihrem Pergamentblock ganz besonders fest an. Das hätte sie lieber nicht getan, denn nun knackte die Spitze ihres Schreibinstruments, ein dicker Fleck aus schwarzer Tinte folgte prompt und breitete sich unaufhaltsam über ihre bereits geschriebenen Notizen aus. Ihre Nasenflügel bebten, missmutig nahm Hermine die Feder von dem Block und betrachtete die eingebogene Spitze. Nicht bloß eingebogen, nein. Dort vorne, wo die magische, allerneuste Zaubervorrichtung für den gleichmäßigen Nachschub von Tinte sorgen sollte, hatte sich ein Riss gebildet, lang, hässlich und ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass die knapp eine Galleonen teure Schreibfeder nun unbrauchbar war. Pah, ‚unzerstörbar‘, für den ‚ewigen Gebrauch‘, die angepriesenen Werbeslogans waren ihr noch sehr frisch im Gedächtnis. Gut, dass bereits am ersten Wochenende nach dem Praktikum ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade anstand. Der Dame von _Schreiberlings Federladen_ würde sie dieses überteuerte Exemplar um die Ohren pfeffern!

     Was hatte der Chefheiler gerade gesagt?

     „AU!“

     Für einen Moment schloss Hermine ganz fest die Augen, atmete tief durch und sagte sich selbst, dass das Verhalten ihrer Schulkameraden nicht auf ihre Person bezogen werden würde, allerdings wollte der Vertrauensschüler-Part in ihr nichts von diesem kläglichen Argument wissen.

     „Alles gut, Professor Brachium, fahren sie fort!“, säuselte Luciana Bradley, knapp hinter ihr, die es sich, seit Antritt ihrer Laufbahn an Hogwarts, anscheinend zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, Schande über den ehrwerten Namen des Hauses Gryffindor zu bringen. Mit einem Ruck schoss Hermines Oberkörper herum, das Blitzen in ihren Augen intensivierte sich und dieses zielte sie genau in die Richtung von dem Mädchen, das sich gerade mit verkniffener Miene die Seite rieb. Malfoy neben ihr hatte einen genugtuerischen Ausdruck im Gesicht, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem, welchen er seit dem Augenblick aufgesetzt hatte, als er Hermine im Verwaltungsbüro des St.-Mungos hatte erkennen können. Eigentlich schon früher, gleich bei ihrer Ankunft. Luciana hatte im Grimmauldplatz als Erste den Kamin betreten und dem Slytherin waren erst die Gesichtszüge entglitten, nachdem sie hinterhergereist war. Nicht, dass sie an diese Reaktion nicht gewöhnt war. Egal ob Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws oder selbst ihre eigenen Hauskameraden, keiner ihrer Mitschüler zeigte sich sonderlich begeistert, wenn sie zusammen mit Hermine in eine Gruppenarbeit oder ähnlichem eingeteilt wurden, ganz zu schweigen von einer Praktikumsstelle, die zwei Wochen engsten Kontakt mit ihr versprach. So war es all die letzten Jahre gewesen und der heutige Tag stellte keine Ausnahme dar. Trotz und alledem war der kleine Stich in ihrer Brust spürbar und wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, wusste sie sehr genau, dass ihre schlechte Laune nicht bloß von den beiden Störenfrieden in ihrem Rücken herrührte.

     Hermine schob diese Gedanken beiseite und erinnerte sich selbst an ihren festen Vorsatz, sich nicht von derart Gefühlen ablenken zu lassen. Sie hoffte, nein, sie wusste, dass all das Getuschel hinter ihrem Rücken und die genervten Blicke am Ende die Bestnoten und Empfehlungen ihrer Lehrer wert sein würden. Im Leben bekam man nichts geschenkt, wie ihr Vater immer zu sagen pflegte und ein muggelgeborenes Mädchen mit wenig ansprechenden, äußerlichen Attributen schon gar nicht, wie sie diesen Satz immer selbst zu vervollständigen pflegte.

     Und nun hatte sie sich trotz all dieser guten Vorsätze ablenken lassen.

     Professor Brachium beendete genau in diesem Moment seine Ansprache, wünschte ihnen alles Gute für die nächsten zwei Wochen und behauptete, er würde sich sehr freuen, einen oder jeden von ihnen in ein paar Jahren, nach ihrem Abschluss, im St.-Mungo begrüßen zu dürfen. Er vergaß zu erwähnen, dass dies als Mitarbeiter und nicht als Patient geschehen sollte, doch eigentlich war Hermine sich nicht sicher, ob es für diesen Mann einen Unterschied machen würde. Seine Worte hatten ohnehin nicht viel Aufschlussreiches ergeben, wenn sie sich den kläglichen, lesbaren Rest ihrer Notizen anschaute. Das meiste davon hatte sie schon in den Broschüren von Professor McGonagall nachlesen können und auch die ‚Moderne Heilkunde des Abendlandes‘ hatte ihr viel mehr Informationen bieten können, als der Chefheiler.

     Hermine öffnete ihre Tasche und steckte die tropfende Feder zurück in die Holzschatulle, die sie beim Kauf erhalten hatte. Den noch immer patschnassen Tintenfleck entfernte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab, steckte alles zusammen in ihre lederne Umhängetasche, die durch einige Werke zum Thema Heilkunde und den geläufigsten, wie auch seltensten Krankheiten der Zaubererwelt etwas überfüllt war und sah sich dann suchend um. Luciana wurde gerade von einem großen, strengdreinblickenden Heiler abgeführt, der offenbar keine Zeit mit viel Erklärungen und Willkommensreden verschwendete, Malfoy hingegen sah mit genervtem Blick auf eine stämmige Lady, die ein freundliches Gesicht hatte. Hermine beeilte sich die paar Schritte aufzuholen und kam gerade rechtzeitig, um den Namen der Frau aufzuschnappen.

     „ … erin Cursa, ich vertrete Professor Grumium, bis er sich von den Horfa-Streptokokken erholt hat.“ Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Heilerin wurde noch breiter, doch anstatt dieses höflich zu erwidern war Hermine damit beschäftigt, den Artikel über Horfa-Streptokokken in ihrem Kurzzeitgedächtnis zu suchen. Sie war sicher, dass sie genau jenes Krankheitsbild noch heute Morgen am Frühstückstisch überflogen hatte, aber ihr wollte einfach nicht einfallen, wie lange die Genesungsdauer betrug. Die Chance mit diesem Wissen aufzutrumpfen und den ersten, guten Eindruck zu vermitteln, zog von dannen und um dies noch einen oben aufzusetzen, hatte Malfoy nun das Wort an sich gerissen, während Heilerin Cursa sie zum Fahrstuhl geleitete.

     „Meine Familie hat den Nord-Ost-Flügel des dritten Stockwerks hier erbauen lassen“, behauptete er, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und sich alle Mühe gab, die Haltung seines Vaters nach zu mimen. Es sah wenig beeindruckend aus, trotz des halben Vermögens, welches seine Mutter augenscheinlich in die teuren Stoffe an ihrem Stammhalter investiert haben musste. Heilerin Cursa schenkte Malfoy einen wenig beeindruckenden Seitenblick, das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht schien nun mehr höflich und aufgesetzt. „Mein Onkel, Magnus Malfoy, hat bis zu seinem Ruhestand in der Abteilung für Magische Pestilenzen gearbeitet und dafür zwei Orden des Merlin erhalten!“, redete er weiter und bemerkte offensichtlich nicht, dass die Heilerin beim Eintreten in den offenen Fahrstuhl die Augen verdrehte. Allerdings musste Hermine zu seiner Verteidigung sagen, dass es bei seiner Körpergröße schwierig war, dies zu erkennen, wo die Dame doch noch ein Stückchen kleiner war als sie selbst. Wann hatte Malfoy eigentlich einen solchen Schuss in die Höhe gemacht? Sie konnte es nicht sagen, wo sie sich doch kaum daran erinnern konnte, wann sie dem Slytherin das letzte Mal derart nahe gekommen war. Übrigens sollte der Junge etwas sparsamer mit seinem Aftershave sein, wie sie naserümpfend feststellen musste. Der herbe Geruch wurde noch eine Spur stärker, nachdem sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls geschlossen und Heilerin Cursa den Knopf für das zweite Stockwerk gedrückt hatte.

     „Ich habe hier einen Vermerk von Ihrer Hauslehrerin, Professor McGonagall“, sagte die Heilerin nun und Hermines Kopf wäre beinahe zu umnebelt voller männlicher Duftnote gewesen, um zu verstehen, dass sie angesprochen worden war. „Sie sind Jahrgangsbeste, seit Ihrem ersten Schuljahr.“

     Hermines erste Reaktion bestand darin, Malfoy einen kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen und natürlich sah dieser alles andere als begeistert aus. Sein Augenverdrehen war viel weniger unauffällig, wie das der Heilerin vor keiner Minute, dazu seufzte er genervt auf. Es ärgerte sie maßlos, dass sie weder Stolz noch eine andere Art von positiver Regung spürte. Schlimmer noch, sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, die Aufmerksamkeit von sich abzulenken.

     „Stimmt es, dass Praktikanten die Zimmer von hochansteckenden Patienten nicht betreten dürfen?“ Und sie hatte es doch getan, dabei hatte die Heilerin anscheinend eben noch etwas hinzufügen wollen.

     „Ja, Miss Granger, das ist richtig“, antwortete diese. Der Aufzug kam mit einem leichten Ruckeln zum Stehen, die Türen schoben sich seitwärts auf und die Heilerin lief, die Augen auf ihr Klemmbrett geheftet, um eine kleine Gruppe Hexen und Zauberer, die auf ihren Einstieg warteten. Den Gang hinunter bis zur Umkleidekabine vergaß Hermine beinahe, wer sich dort ein paar Schritte hatte zurückfallen lassen, so viele Fragen lagen ihr auf der Zunge. Sie hatte nicht einmal ein Drittel ihres Kataloges stellen können, da blieb Heilerin Cursa abermals stehen und führte sie in einen kleinen Raum.

     „Kommen Sie, Mr Malfoy, lassen Sie sich nicht von dem Ladies-Schild abschrecken!“, wies die Dame an. Hermine drehte sich um und tatsächlich. Malfoy war haargenau auf der Schwelle zu dem Raum stehengeblieben, die Augen mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen auf ein unverkennbares ‚Ladies‘ Schild geheftet. „Die Männerumkleide muss ein paar Tage für den Seuchenbereich herhalten“, erklärte die Heilerin, Hermines Magen rutschte derweil bis in ihre Kniekehlen. „Wenn Sie Part unserer Mannschaft werden wollen, sollten Sie sich an solche Umstände schnell gewöhnen. Das St.-Mungo ist zum großen Teil auf Spenden angewiesen und leider sind die namenhaften Familien“, die Heilerin warf einen vielsagenden Blick in die Richtung des Slytherin, „bei weitem nicht mehr so spendabel, wie es vor einigen Jahrzehnten noch Gang und Gebe war.“

     Was auch immer Malfoy auf der Zunge gelegen haben musste – und Hermine war sich beinahe sicher, dass es etwas Empörtes gewesen sein musste -, er sparte es sich und trat hocherhobenen Hauptes in den Raum hinein. Er ließ kein Ton der Beschwerde verlauten, als Heilerin Cursa ihnen hellblaue, verwaschene Kasacks und Stoffhosen in die Arme drückte oder mit den Worten verschwand, sie beide in spätestens fünf Minuten im Besprechungsraum am Ende des Ganges zu erwarten.

     Nachdem die Tür mit einem Scheppern ins Schloss gefallen war, entstand augenblicklich eine angespannte Stille. Hermine und Malfoy standen sich gegenüber, die Kleidungsstücke vor die Brust gepresst, als seien es Schutzschilde. Keiner von beiden wagte es, die erste Bewegung zu machen. Sie hatte schnell eine Lösung parat und brauchte nur ihren Mund öffnen und ihn bitten, für eine kurze Zeit vor der Tür zu warten, bis sie vollständig umgezogen sein würde. Selbstverständlich würde sie es bei ihm genauso halten. Doch der logische Teil in ihr erinnerte sie daran, wie kindisch und wenig reif dieser Vorschlag klingen würde. Die Heilerin hatte eben noch klargestellt, dass der Luxus von Geschlechtertrennung bei den Umkleiden derzeit nicht gegeben war, Platzmangel und das in einem magischen Gebäude. Hermine stellte ihre Grübeleien ein, immerhin wurde die Situation langsam lächerlich. Seufzend wendete sie ihren Blick ab, sah sich nach einem offenen Spint um, der nicht mit einem Namensschild versehen war und schritt dann zum Ende des Raumes, wo sie fündig geworden war. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, dass auch Malfoy einen freien Platz ausgemacht und damit begonnen hatte, sein Jackett feinsäuberlich in dem metallenen Schrank verschwinden zu lassen.

     Sie schluckte, für einen seltsamen Moment fragte sie sich, welchen BH sie unter dem dicken Wollpullover und ihrem Hemd trug. Doch nicht den biederen, den sie Anfang dieses Jahres hatte aussortieren wollen und der längst einmal weiß gewesen war? Hätte sie nicht eine halbe Stunde damit verbringen müssen, Harry und Ron aus den Federn zu werfen, wäre ihre Wahl sicherlich etwas durchdachter ausgefallen und bestimmt könnte sie sich nun erinnern, was sie gleich Malfoy – _ausgerechnet_ Malfoy! – präsentieren würde. Die blickdichte Wolle des Pullovers verschwand viel zu schnell von ihrer Haut. Hermine hatte beschlossen, diese Angelegenheit mit kühlem Kopf und gleich der Entfernung eines Pflasters anzugehen, trotzdem konnte sie kaum verhindern, dass ihr Herz wie wild in ihrer Brust zu schlagen begonnen hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde es helfen, wenn ihr Blick nicht immer wieder nach rechts wandern würde, zu Malfoy, der scheinbar seelenruhig Schicht für Schicht seiner Kleidung in dem Spint verschwinden ließ.

     Gut, der Pullover war gewichen, die ersten Knöpfe ihres gestreiften Hemdes geöffnet, der Trommelwirbel in ihren Gedanken nahm Tempo auf und … zum Vorschein kam eine undefinierbare, weiß-gräuliche Stoffmasse, an den Rändern ausgebeult, die Schleife in der Mitte ihrer beiden, ihrer Meinung nach viel zu klein geratenen Brüste, wurde lediglich von einem hartnäckigen, kläglichen Rest Faden an Ort und Stelle gehalten und sie könnte diese Schande eines Stücks Altkleidersammlung unmöglich einem Slytherin präsentieren! Allen voran Draco Hochwohlgeboren Malfoy. Hermine versuchte sich immer und immer wieder zu ermahnen, dass es wirklich nicht den Anschein machte, dass er sie überhaupt beobachtete. Im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst, doch wie sollte sie auch sonst sicherstellen, dass er sie nicht bespannte? Endlich kam der ersehnte Ruck, der letzte Knopf war geöffnet und das Hemd landete mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen auf dem zusammengeknüllten Pullover in dem leicht muffelnden Spint. Sie wagte es nicht für einen Lidschlag den Blick anderswo als starr geradeaus gerichtet zu lassen, warf sich blitzschnell den Kasack über den Kopf und fuchtelte nun wenig graziös mit beiden Armen in den Weiten des Baumwollstoffes herum. Natürlich hatte sie keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, im Vorfeld sicherzustellen, das Oberteil richtig herum anzuziehen. Nun, da es einmal seinen Job machte und die Grässlichkeit von einem Büstenhalter verbarg, würde sie sicherlich nicht den einfachen Weg wählen und sich wieder ausziehen.

     „Brauchst du Hilfe, Granger?“

     Hermine stockte in ihren wilden Anziehbewegungen und lugte knapp durch einen Sichtschlitz, den sie sich aus dem Kragen heraus hart erkämpft hatte. Die Frage war weder neutral noch in einem ernstgemeinten Tonfall gestellt worden, demnach hatte sich Malfoy ihre wütend blitzenden Augen redlich verdient. Solange, bis ihr aufging, dass er gerade im Adamskostüm im Raum stand, keine drei Schritte entfernt. Lediglich seine privateste Region wurde von einer engsitzenden, dunkelgrünen Shorts verdeckt, wobei dieser derart angegossen saß, dass nicht viel Phantasie von Nöten war. Sie war hin und her gerissen, stand kurz vor einem ungläubigen Prusten, da Malfoys Patriotismus offenbar nicht einmal vor seiner Unterwäsche Halt machte und gleichzeitig blieb ihr genau dieses im Halse stecken, weil sein Hinterteil derart perfekt und gemeißelt zu sein schien, dass … Hermine schüttelte, schockiert von ihren eigenen Gedanken, den Kopf, riss den Blick von ihm los – jedoch nicht ohne vorher an seinem wohldefinierten Muskeln an der Brust, als auch seinen Armen vorbeigeglitten zu sein – und bahnte sich den Rest des Weges durch Kragen und Ärmel.

     Die Schamesröte in ihrem Gesicht wurde glücklicherweise von den dichten, braunen Locken verdeckt, welche sie im Laufe dieses Umziehprozesses wohl oder übel mit einem Haargummi würde bändigen müssen. Sie hatte die Hygiene- und Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gut studiert und diese jetzt noch einmal durchzugehen, war eine perfekte Ablenkung von der vielen nackten Haut. Zumal sie Harry und Ron zu vielen Gelegenheiten in ähnlichen Situationen gesehen hatte, wieso reagierte sie bei Malfoy derart … seltsam? Gut, sie hatte ein wesentlich engeres Verhältnis Harry, manchmal sogar zu Ron und außerdem – außerdem sah keiner der beiden derart reif und lecker aus.

     Hermine räusperte sich, schüttelte abermals den Kopf und verfluchte sich innerlich, nicht die Konzentration aufgebracht zu haben, bei den verdammten Vorschriften zu bleiben! Der neue Grad an Schamesröte würde so bald nicht von selbst verschwinden, so gut kannte sie ihre verräterische Schwäche. Wie lange waren sie jetzt schon in der Umkleidekabine eingepfercht? Sicherlich länger als fünf Minuten, so kam es ihr zumindest vor. Doch der Blick auf die Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass es keine zwei sein konnten.

     Ihre Jeans verhielt sich bei weitem nicht so störrisch, ihre Pantie hatte dazu ein hübsches Muster, an dem nichts auszusetzen war und dieses Mal achtete sie sehr genau darauf, die Leihhose richtig herum anzuziehen. Trotz und alledem wartete Malfoy bereits mit verschränkten Armen an der Tür, als sie fertig umgezogen auf ihn zuschritt und trotzig seinem Blick begegnete. Das schelmische Grinsen in seinem Gesicht versuchte er nicht einmal zu verbergen, dazu die lässige Haltung ließen Hermine sehr schnell vergessen, was sie gerade eben noch über seinen Körperbau gedacht hatte. Der vollkommen verschwendet an ihm war, ein Mensch mit so einem hässlichen Charakter hatte einen Buckel auf dem Rücken und Hörner auf dem Kopf verdient! Pah, und der nächste, fiese Spruch schien schon auf seiner Zunge zu liegen, da würde sie ihm einen ordentlichen Strick draus drehen.

     „Bevor wir auf die Station gehen, müssen wir uns gründlich die Hände reinigen!“, ordnete sie an und deutete neben die Tür, welche Malfoy schon aufgezogen hatte. Das dort in der Wand eingelassene Waschbecken lag etwas versteckt und der Slytherin schien bis jetzt keinen Gedanken an die einfachste aller Regeln der Heiler verschwendet zu haben. Gut so, die nächsten zwei Wochen würde sie ihn wissens- und leistungstechnisch in den Boden rammen!

     „Aber Granger, ich kann gar keinen Wäscheschacht erkennen“, meinte Malfoy gespielt geschockt und schaute sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in der Umkleidekabine um. Hermine war vor ihm stehengeblieben, argwöhnisch und nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, was er damit sagen wollte. „Oder hast du wirklich vor damit“, er deutete mit seinem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf ihre Brustregion, gefährlich nah einer tatsächlichen Berührung, „in die Nähe eines Patienten zu gehen, womöglich geschwächt und besonders anfällig für … Bakterien und Kleidungsstücke, denen bereits Fell gewachsen ist?“

     Und dabei hatte sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe fast wieder normalisiert. Zu früh gefreut, die Schamesröte schoss so schnell in Hermines Wangen zurück, dass sie für einen Moment Sorge hatte, nicht mehr genug Blut in ihrem restlichen Körper zu haben. Sie wusste, dass dies die Millisekunde sein würde, welche darüber entschied wie sie nun reagieren würde. Option A und sie würde in Tränen ausbrechen, so stark, wie es das letzte Mal vor zwei Jahren der Fall gewesen war oder aber – glücklicherweise kam es zu Option B. Ihre Brauen kräuselten sich zusammen und hinab, sie biss ihre Zähne so stark aufeinander, dass ihr Vater wohl schreiend protestiert hätte bei dem Schaden, die sie erleiden könnten und dann ballten sich ihre Hände zu kleinen, harten Fäusten. Ob Malfoy die Ohrfeige im dritten Schuljahr noch klar und deutlich im Gedächtnis war oder er vielleicht und möglicherweise den letzten Funken Anstand zusammenkratzte, schien nebensächlich. Der flachsende Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht verschwand, er senkte den Blick und bedeutete ihr mit ausladender Handgeste, den Vortritt am Waschbecken zu haben. Sie wuschen sich schweigend, sahen einander nicht an und liefen in einem gebührlichen Abstand aus den Raum, den Gang hinunter und zum Besprechungsraum der Station für magische Pestilenzen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Nach dem ersten Tag im St.-Mungo hatte Hermine die Befürchtung gehegt, dass es ein sehr langes und unangenehmes Praktikum sein würde. Nicht, weil ihr die Arbeit nicht gefiel oder die Heiler auf der Station unfreundlich oder zu fordernd gewesen waren, nein, der erste Tag war nur durch Malfoy ruiniert worden. Wenigstens hatte sie sich dies eingeredet, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt in der ersten Woche, an dem sie bemerkte, wer wen seit dem BH-Ereignis mit Schweigen und Ein-Wort-Antworten strafte. Oder peinlichst genau darauf achtete, jeden Morgen die schönste und vorzeigbarste Unterwäsche aus dem bisschen Kleiderberg zu fischen, den sie für die zwei Wochen Praktikum eingepackt hatte. So sehr, dass sie bereits nach dem dritten Tag nach Feierabend schnurstracks in die Muggelinnenstadt gelaufen war und das erste Mal in ihrem Leben eine überteuerte Unterwäsche-Boutique betreten hatte. Tatsächlich ging ihr dieses Licht erst am vierten Tag, einem Donnerstag, auf und das auch erst während der Mittagspause.

     Die Kantine des St.-Mungo war an diesem Mittag, wie auch schon am Anfang der Woche, wenig gut besucht. Von Heiler Kraz hatte sie erfahren, dass die meisten Angestellten des Krankenhauses ihre Pause via Flohnetzwerk in der Winkelgasse verbrachten oder ihr Essen in eins der umliegenden Restaurants oder Pubs im Muggelteil der Stadt einnahmen. Verständlich, das Essen der Kantine war nicht besonders gut, aber der einzige Lohn, den sie als Schülerpraktikanten erhielten. Zumal Hermine ein halbes Vermögen für Spitzen-BHs und passende Höschen herausgeworfen hatte und dabei schien Malfoy es seit Montag nicht gewagt zu haben, einen Blick zu riskieren.

     Seufzend nahm sie das Tablett von der Dame an der Essensausgabe entgegen und wendete sich um. Sie hatte Luciana und Malfoy schon beim Eintreten sehen können, tief in einem Gespräch verwickelt, als seien sie seit Jahren beste Freunde und nicht Schüler der gegensätzlichsten Häuser, die Hogwarts zu bieten hatte. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, wie jeden Mittag der letzten vier Tage, ob sie einen der leeren Tische nehmen und ihre beiden Schulkameraden alleine lassen sollte. Und wieder überwogen die Argumente, sich nicht verunsichern zu lassen. Luciana war Mitglied im Orden, Malfoy für die nächsten anderthalb Wochen ihr Kollege und diese Mahlzeit alleine einzunehmen schien albern und grundlos.

     Hermine straffte ihre Schultern, setzte ein leichtes Lächeln auf und lief schnurstracks auf den Tisch der beiden zu. Luciana sah sie kommen, schob den freien Stuhl neben ihr ein klein wenig nach hinten und machte es Hermine so möglich, sich direkt in die Runde zu gesellen. Der Blick von Malfoy ließ sie für einen kurzen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Moment ins Stocken geraten. Er war kalt, mit offener Abscheu und egal was er gerade gesagt hatte, Hermine wusste, dass es um ihre Person gegangen sein musste. Jahrelange Erfahrung und so fiel es ihr kaum schwer, die Situation zu überspielen.

     „Heute wurde ein Patient bei uns eingeliefert, bei dem die Symptome aussahen, als habe er sich mit Drachenpocken angesteckt“, begann sie, in einem kontrollierten und doch sehr schnellen Redeschwall. „Es sah auch ganz danach aus. In ‚Drachenpocken: Ein trügerischer Sieg über die Seuche‘ von Urquhart Rackharrow habe ich von dem Schüttelfrost und den Malen gelesen, die erst aussehen wie Flecken und dann zu Eiterbläschen werden und die Flecken sahen den Zeichnungen wirklich sehr ähnlich.“

     Es folgten weitere Sätze. Viele Worte, aneinandergereiht und es gelang ihr mühelos von dem gesamten Vormittag zu berichten, ohne wirklich bei der Sache zu sein. Das hieß, solange, bis das Mobiltelefon von Luciana läutete und diese mit einem höflichen Lächeln, aber erleichtertem Blick für die Unterbrechung, den Finger hob und abnahm. Hermine stockte in ihrer Erzählung, neugierig, was das Mädchen auf einem Zettel notierte, während jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung auf sie einredete. Ihr Pate, wie sie vermutete und der Grund, wieso eine Schülerin überhaupt Mitglied im Orden des Phönix war. Das ewige Gejammer über dies musste sie sich noch immer von Harry, Ron oder sogar Sirius anhören. Eigentlich war niemand im Grimmauldplatz der Meinung, dass Luciana etwas bei den Sitzungen zu suchen hatte. Oder diese seltsame Organisation ihres Paten. Doch am Ende hatte Dumbledore das Wort und – anscheinend war sie nicht die Einzige, die auffällig neugierige Blicke auf die gekrakelten Worte warf. Malfoy lugte genau wie Hermine über den Tisch, doch seinem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck entnahm sie, dass er offenbar Schwierigkeiten hatte das Gekrakel zu entziffern. Auch sie hatte Probleme, und das, obwohl sie häufig genug die Trank- oder Verwandlungsaufsätze von Luciana gegengelesen hatte. Diese Handschrift war eine Zumutung, beinahe so schlimm, wie die von Professor Snape. Doch das war nebensächlich, das Pflichtbewusstsein schlug mit voller Inbrunst bei Hermine ein.

     „Hör auf damit“, zischte sie Malfoy zu und war kurz versucht, seinen Kopf zu packen und ihn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu drehen. Wieso Luciana nicht darauf achtetet, wer ihre Notizen zu sehen bekam, die ganz offensichtlich sehr empfindliche Informationen zur Ordensarbeit enthielten, wollte ihr nicht begreiflich werden. Der Junge sah sie an, wie es ihr schien das erste Mal an diesem Tag.

     „Aber du darfst gucken?“, flüsterte er ihr entgegen und natürlich hatte er Recht.

     „Mein Vater ist _kein_ Todesser auf der Flucht“, rutschte es ihr heraus, noch bevor sie ganz über ihre Worte nachgedacht hatte. Malfoy funkelte sie an, offenbar hätte er eine Menge zu sagen gehabt, doch am Ende schnappte er sich wutentbrannt sein Tablett und sprang von dem Sitzplatz auf. Das schlechte Gewissen breitete sich in Hermines Magengegend aus, noch bevor der Slytherin ganz die Kantine verlassen hatte. Dabei wusste sie nicht einmal, wieso ihr sein Abgang nicht wenigstens ein klein wenig Genugtuung verschaffte. Noch vor einer Woche hätte sie ein Schulterklopfen von Harry und Ron bekommen, gleich, nachdem sie ihnen von diesem Vorfall berichtet hätte. Nun hatte sie kaum das Bedürfnis, irgendwem davon zu erzählen. Sie schluckte das seltsame Gefühl herunter, nahm den Notizzettel neben ihr auf dem Tisch wieder in Augenschein und konzentrierte sich auf das Wesentliche. Zumindest so lange, bis sie die letzten Stunden ihres heutigen Arbeitstages antreten müssen würde.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Die nächsten Tage flogen nur so dahin, genau wie das kurze Wochenende, welches sie vorrangig hinter ihren Schulbüchern verbrachte oder zusammen mit Luciana den Lernstoff durchging. Harry und Ron schlugen die meiste Zeit im Kaminzimmer des Grimmauldplatzes tot, mit Sirius und seinen Geschichten aus längst vergangenen Schultagen. An den ersten Abenden hatte Hermine noch dabei gesessen, seinen Worten gelauscht, doch irgendwann hatte sie genug von Berichten gehabt, die am Ende immer wieder auf unbescholtenen Regelverstoß oder der Verharmlosung von Mobbing hinausgelaufen waren. Hinzu kam, dass sie noch immer schlecht auf Ronald zu sprechen war – obwohl ihr die Sache mit Lavender bei weitem nicht mehr so übel aufstieß, wie es noch zu Antritt des Praktikums der Fall gewesen war. Außerdem trank Harrys Patenonkel zu viel von diesem ekelhaften Feuerwhisky und stiftete die Jungs dazu an, es ihm gleich zu tun. Und das, obwohl keiner von den beiden volljährig war. Würde Harry sich nicht selbst um Sirius sorgen und die Angebote immer wieder ablehnen, Hermine hätte längst das Gespräch mit Mrs Weasley oder einem anderen der Ordensmitglieder gesucht, auch wenn dies bedeutet hätte, wieder einmal den Unmut ihrer beiden besten Freunde auf sich zu ziehen.

     In der zweiten Woche ihres Praktikums begann der Arbeitstag mit einer Überraschung. Malfoy hatte offenbar ein gutes, erholsames Wochenende verbracht, denn er grüßte sie freundlich wie noch nie, sobald er in die Umkleide getreten war und pfiff die ganze Zeit, welche sie benötigten, um die geliehenen Kasacks überzustreifen. Eine ihr völlig unbekannte Melodie, wenn auch wunderschön, wie sie sich eingestehen musste und anscheinend hatte der Slytherin kein Problem, jeden einzelnen Ton zu treffen. Das nahm sie wenigstens an, immerhin ergab sein Pfeifen ein wohlklingendes Gesamtbild und nicht das erste Mal innerhalb der letzten Woche kam die Frage in ihr auf, was ihr noch über den Jungen verborgen geblieben war. Der höfliche Umgangston zog sich durch den gesamten Arbeitstag und nun, da sie etwas verblüfft, aber sehr bereitwillig mit ihm interagierte, fiel ihr schnell auf, dass Malfoy gar nicht auf den Kopf gefallen zu sein schien.

     Was gleichwohl Überraschung als auch ein schlechtes Gewissen in ihr hervorrief, immerhin war es ihr noch sehr gut im Gedächtnis, wie lange und ausführlich sie sich bei allen möglichen Schulkameraden darüber ausgelassen hatte, dass Snape seinen Lieblingsschüler bis in seinen Weiterführungskurs hatte kommen lassen. Nie im Leben hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, dass Malfoys Noten berechtigt sein könnten, gerade ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke. Und seine Manieren, ganz gleich wie verabscheuenswürdig sein Familienstammbaum auch sein mochte, waren herausragend, wenn man einmal in den Genuss davon kam. Es waren Kleinigkeiten, wie das Öffnen einer Tür, das Zurechtrücken eines Stuhls oder der einfache Gebrauch der Wörter ‚Bitte‘ und ‚Danke‘. Nach beinahe sechs Jahren Rülpsen, Ein-Wort-Anweisungen und unverschämten, gedankenlosen Kommentaren ihrer beiden besten, männlichen Freunde – vor allem Ron -  war der Umgang mit Malfoy der reinste Urlaub in Sachen gesellschaftlichen Gepflogenheiten. Wieso und was genau den plötzlichen Sinneswandel bei dem Slytherin ausgelöst hatte, stellte Hermine übrigens nicht in Frage. Auch, wenn ihr mehr als einmal beinahe die Frage herausgerutscht wäre, was er im Schilde führte, hatte sie es sich bislang verkneifen können. Schweigen und genießen, denn sie war sich sicher, der Wandel würde eher früher als später kommen.

     „Soll ich dir von Heiler Pollux einen Anti-Zappel-Trank besorgen?“

     Vielleicht war es heute, gleich einen Tag nach der wunderhaften Wandlung schon so weit, dachte Hermine verstimmt und hob ihren Blick von dem Notizblock, der schon jetzt, am Anfang der zweiten Woche, beinahe vollgeschrieben war. Malfoy sah fragend auf sie hinunter und auch selbst nach einigen Sekunden des eingehenden Betrachtens war es ihr unmöglich zu sagen, ob er sie aufziehen oder wirklich mit einem Trank behilflich sein wollte. Wenigstens half seine Frage dabei, endlich ruhig zu stehen und nicht mehr von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten.

     „Die Hauslehrer kommen heute zur Kontrolle“, sagte Hermine knapp und ehrlich heraus.

     „Sollten die Besuche nicht unangekündigt sein?“

     „Ja“, gab sie zu und bereute im selben Augenblick, dass ihr diese Information überhaupt herausgerutscht war. „Aber ich habe mitbekommen, wie die Lehrer über Stundenplanänderungen für diesen Tag gesprochen haben. Zufällig.“

     Malfoys Mund verzog sich zu einem Halbgrinsen, dann sah er sie mit einem Blick an, der eine Gänsehaut bei ihr hinterließ.

     „Ich habe für einen Moment vergessen, mit wem ich es hier zu tun habe.“

     „Was soll das denn heißen?“, rief sie geschockt und entschuldigte sich gleich darauf bei Mr Moyes, der aus seinem Halbschlaf aufgeschreckt war und sich nun alarmiert in seinem Krankenzimmer umsah. Zu allem Überfluss warf ihr Heilerin Duddle am anderen Ende des Raumes einen ermahnenden Blick zu, während sie den Verband eines anderen Patienten überprüfte. Nein, der Überfluss bestand wohl eher darin, dass Malfoys Grinsen nun breit und über sein gesamtes Gesicht ging. Die Situation schien ihn sehr zu unterhalten.

     „Och, nichts weiter“, meinte er schulterzuckend und ging dazu über Mr Moyes Aufpäppelungstrank aufzufüllen.

     „Was soll das heißen?“, wiederholte Hermine ihre Frage, dieses Mal weitaus leiser, dafür mit einem zischenden Unterton.

     „Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wieso du so nervös bist“, meinte er nun und lenkte so einfach von Thema ab. „Heilerin Cursa lobt dich jetzt schon in den höchsten Tönen, du kennst jede Krankheit hier und hast gestern herausbekommen, dass Mrs Astley Mosern hatte und nicht kyrillianisches Drachenfieber.“

     „Masern“, korrigierte Hermine ihn beiläufig und suchte wieder nach jedem noch so kleinsten Anzeichen, dass der Slytherin sie aufzog. Sie konnte keines erkennen. Sie harkte kein drittes Mal nach. Zum Teil, weil ihr eine unangenehme, wenn auch nicht allzu schlimme Schamesröte in die Wangen geschossen war und auch, um den wackeligen Frieden zwischen ihnen beiden nicht zu stören. Sie arbeiteten schweigsam, halfen nach Beendigung der Visite das Mittagessen an die Patienten zu verteilen und wie jeden Tag der vergangenen Woche ließ Hermine ihm den Vortritt, die Mittagspause anzutreten. Der wackelige Frieden hielt keine weitere Stunde.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, was du ihm da unterstellst!“, schnaubte sie und zog ihre Arme noch eine Spur fester um ihren Oberkörper. Der einzige, weitere Mitfahrer hatte noch nicht ganz den Fahrstuhl verlassen, als Hermine ihm diesen Satz um die Ohren gepfeffert hatte und trotzdem blieb dieser ekelhafte, selbstgefällige Ausdruck in Malfoys Gesicht.

     „Tss tss“, ließ er gespielt ungläubig zwischen den blitzweißen Zähnen verlauten, dann lehnte er sich lässig gegen eine der Fahrstuhlwände. „So ein gutes Spitzeltalent, dazu deine Kombinationsgabe und wenn sich das Offensichtliche gleich vor deiner Nase abspielt, verlassen dich deine Talente. Das ist wirklich traurig, Granger.“

     Ihre Finger bohrten sich schmerzhaft zwischen ihre Rippen, doch dies war besser als die Alternative - und zwar Malfoy mit ausgefahrenen Krallen ins Gesicht zu springen. Bevor sie ihn nun, bei all der aufgestauten Wut, wüst beschimpfte, rief sie sich selbst zur Kontenance auf. Der Slytherin wollte sie ärgern, aufziehen, genau, wie er es eben bei Luciana in der Kantine getan hatte. Dabei hatte er sich, nachdem Hermine ihn, ob all seiner unsinnigen Behauptungen, zurechtgestutzt hatte, einsichtig gezeigt. Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen. Eine Schlange war und blieb eine Schlange und trotzdem hatte sie sich dem Trugschluss ergeben, sie habe den kleinen Machtkampf gewonnen.

     „Luciana und Professor Snape können sich nicht leiden“, leitete sie jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal ihre Argumentationsliste ein. „Sie war unverschämt, hat ihm Widerworte gegeben und hat ihn mehr als einmal zur Weißglut gebracht, den Hauspokal letztes Schuljahr haben wir nur wegen ihrer Streitigkeiten an euch abtreten müssen!“ Malfoys Schmunzeln blieb, dabei sah er sie mit einem Blick an, der das Blut in ihren Adern zum Kochen brachte! „Die Lage hat sich nur entspannt, weil Luciana endlich Einsicht gezeigt und den Kopf eingezogen hat. Sie hat begriffen, dass sie ihn nur mit Leistung in seinem Unterricht wirklich eins auswischen kann.“

     „Natürlich, Granger“, spottete Malfoy, das Schmunzeln war unterdessen zu einem Grinsen ausgewachsen. „Die beiden verhalten sich völlig normal, ein ganz einfaches Schüler-Lehrer-Verhältnis.“

     „Das habe ich gar nicht behauptet!“, fauchte sie drauf los. „Die beiden haben schließlich nicht nur im Unterricht miteinander zu tun, sondern auch –„ An dieser Stelle biss sie sich auf die Zunge, im wortwörtlichen Sinn. Der plötzliche Schmerz wurde von dem Ärgernis überschatte, beinahe etwas über den Orden des Phönix herausgeplaudert zu haben. Sie war doch sonst niemand, der Schwierigkeiten hatte, Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten, vor allem, wenn es um solch empfindliche Informationen wie die Arbeit gegen Voldemort ging. Und das ausgerechnet vor dem Sohn eines Todessers, der die Gelegenheit gleich beim Schopfe packte –

     „Sondern auch was?“, hakte Malfoy nach, das Glitzern in seinen Augen hatte etwas Seltsames angenommen.

     „Jeder weiß, dass Luciana den Professor außerhalb des Unterrichts belagert, denk nur an die Sache, wo er ihr bis zum Gryffindor-Turm hinterhergejagt ist!“ Das Glitzern aus seinem Blick verschwand, in seiner Mimik spiegelte sich beinahe ein wenig Enttäuschung. „Aber das hat nichts mit dem Unsinn zu tun, den du beobachtet haben willst!“

     Plötzlich gab Malfoy seine Position an der Wand auf, trat einen ausladenden Schritt an sie heran, so schnell, dass Hermine ganz instinktiv zurückwich, bis ihr Rücken mit der Metallverkleidung der Kabine zusammenstieß. Der Slytherin machte keinen Halt und dann war er von einem Lidschlag auf den anderen _überall_. Das Aftershave, an welches sie sich nach mehr als sechs Arbeitstagen gewöhnt und es kaum noch bemerkt hatte, durchflutete ihre Nase, ihr Blickfeld wurde vollkommen von dem hellblauen Kasack eingenommen und bevor sie sich auch nur an eine einzige Selbstverteidigungstaktik aus Professor Jonathan Unterricht erinnern konnte, hatte er bereits ihre Handgelenke geschnappt. Mit seinem Körper trieb er sie noch ein Stück zurück, was kaum möglich schien, da sie schon mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand, doch anstatt sie völlig handlungsunfähig zu lassen, hatte er mit ihren Händen anderes im Sinn. Hermine, komplett überrumpelt, erlitt den nächsten Schock, als sie warme, fast heiße Haut unter ihren kühlen Fingerspitzen spüren konnte. Sie brauchte einen Moment, bis sie realisierte, dass Malfoy ihre Hände unter seinen Kasack geschoben hatte, dabei kam ihr nicht einmal der Gedanke sie wieder wegzuziehen, als er sie aus seinem Griff entließ. Stattdessen landeten seine beiden Hände rechts und links von ihrem buschigem Kopf an der Innenkabine, er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter … die Farbe vor ihr blieb gleich, wenn auch Malfoys Augen einen wesentlich intensiveren Blauton, als dieses verwaschene Stück Arbeitskleidung hatte. Sein Blick war kaum zu entschlüsseln und bei dem Wirrwarr in Hermines Kopf, machte sie sich auch nicht die Mühe.

     Ihr Mund war innerhalb der wenigen Sekunden des Überfalls staubtrocken geworden, das Schlucken stellte eine unlösbare Herausforderung dar und noch immer brannte die Haut unter ihren Fingerspitzen. Doch mittlerweile hatte ihr Tastsinn an ihr Hirn weitergeleitet, dass ihre Hände kurz über Malfoys Hüfte liegen mussten, dort, wo sie beim Umziehen zu der ein oder anderen Gelegenheit zu jeder Seite prägnante Muskeln hatte aufblitzen sehen können. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich insgeheim gefragt hatte, wie sich diese wohl anfühlen mochten, doch auf die Realität war sie einfach nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

     „Dunkelrot mit Spitze“, hauchte er gegen ihre Lippen und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihr Mund halboffen stand. Hermines Zungenspitze schob sich nach vorne, in dem Versuch ihre staubtrockenen Lippen zu befeuchten. Sie entgegnete nichts, zuerst, weil sie keine Ahnung hatte, wieso der Slytherin plötzlich von Farben und Formen redete, doch als ihr aufging, dass er die heutige Wahl ihrer Unterwäsche gemeint haben musste, war es schon viel zu spät. Außerdem hatten sich ihre Finger verselbstständigt. Sie lagen nicht mehr starr vor Schreck auf seiner Muskelpartie. Ihre Daumen strichen die deutlichen Kurven entlang, hinunter, bis sie auf den Gummizug seiner Stoffhose trafen, gleichzeitig bewegte sie ihren Kopf nach vorne, ihre Blick sprang von seinen Augen auf die Lippen, direkt vor ihr, die so herrlich einladend –

     _BING_

Der Fahrstuhl kam mit einem Rucken zum Halt und Hermine verlor im nächsten Augenblick bloß nicht die Balance, weil der Großteil ihres Gewichts noch immer an der Seitenwand des Fahrstuhls verlagert war. Malfoy stand nun vor ihr, einen großen Schritt weit entfernt und je breiter das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde, desto schwerer lag die eben gegessene Mahlzeit in ihrem Magen.

     „Eine ‚Unterstellung‘“, meinte er dann, seine Worte schon jetzt höhnisch und voller schadhafter Vorfreude, „ich sollte mich wirklich _schämen_ so ‚dreckige‘ Gedanken zu haben, wo der _Professor_ doch bloß nach ihrer … _Beule_ gesehen hat.“

     Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, was schlimmer war: Malfoys Worte, die er anscheinend mit Bedacht und einigen, wortwörtlichen Zitaten von ihr gespickt hatte, der Umstand, dass er sie auf kaltem Fuß erwischt und die Demonstration seiner ‚Beobachtung‘ ein voller Erfolg gewesen war oder das kecke Zwinkern, welches er ihr beim Hinaustreten auf den Flur schenkte. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Im Rückblick war die anderthalb Tage Harmonie zwischen Hermine und Malfoy ein Bruchteil der Zeit, die sie zusammen auf der St.-Mungo Station für magische Pestilenzen verbracht hatten. Trotzdem hatte es für Hermine ausgereicht, ihr festsitzendes Weltbild ins Wanken zu bringen. Oder weniger dramatisch ausgedrückt, das Bild, welches sie seit Jahren von Draco Malfoy gehabt hatte. Und hier begann schon die Veränderung, eine Kleinigkeit, doch bei näherer Betrachtung ein Meilenstein: wenn sie von dem Slytherin dachte, war ‚Malfoy‘ ‚Draco‘ gewichen. Wann genau sich dieser Name in ihren Kopf eingenistet hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Irgendwann, vielleicht im Laufe einer Visite oder der Essensausgabe, war ihr aufgefallen, dass sie ihn beinahe mit seinem Vor- statt Nachnamen laut angesprochen hatte. Wenn er es bemerkt hatte, hatte er es sie nicht spüren lassen. Nach dem Vorfall im Fahrstuhl war Hermine ihm aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte jede Unterhaltung auf ihr Praktikum bezogen und selbst diese beendet, so schnell es möglich gewesen war. Dabei gab sich Draco Mühe, ohne jeden Zweifel. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob ihn das schlechte Gewissen plagte, oder er überhaupt eines besaß, doch es war ihr unmöglich, über ihren eigenen Schatten zu springen. Der Junge, nein, viel eher junge Mann, konnte gar nichts dafür, dass sie selbst zutiefst verunsichert war. Einerseits von ihren eigenen Gefühlen, den sonderbaren Reaktionen, die sie nun auf ihn hatte und andererseits der Befürchtung, das Gesicht vor ihm zu verlieren.

     Letzteres war ihr schon am selben Abend am Tag im Fahrstuhl bewusst geworden, ausgerechnet zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie mit Luciana eine Partie Schach gespielt hatte. Die Unterhaltung hatte harmlos begonnen, es war die Rede von Ron gewesen. Ihre Hauskameradin hatte die bösen Blicke, welche Hermine gegen Ron im Kaminzimmer geschossen hatte, falsch verstanden und offenbar angenommen, sie sei noch immer sauer, weil er nun mit Lavender ging. Dabei hatte sie, seit Antritt des Praktikums, keinen Gedanken mehr an den Weasley verschwendet, jedenfalls nicht in … dieser Hinsicht. Das Gespräch war harmlos gewesen, Hermine hatte sehr darauf geachtet, keine Hinweise preiszugeben, worum, oder besser gesagt, um wen ihre Gedanken wirklich gekreist waren. Und dann hatte sie Luciana nach Sex gefragt. Sie, Hermine Jean Granger und erst, als ihr die Frage über die Zunge geglitten war, hatte sie begriffen, was sie wirklich vor Draco hatte zurückweichen lassen.

     Hogwarts war ein Dorf, schlimmer noch, ein sehr kleines Dorf, mit einem überproportionalen, jungen Altersdurchschnitt und wenn ein Gerücht die Runde machte, dann schnell und bis in jeden letzten Winkel. Das hatte sie nicht bloß anhand von Harry feststellen müssen, mit all dem Unsinn, der über ihn, Voldemort und der letzten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers in Umlauf gebracht worden war, nein, im Mädchenschlafsaal hatte dieses Thema nicht einmal besonders hoch im Kurs gestanden. Abend für Abend, manchmal sogar Nacht für Nacht kicherten und tuschelten die anderen Mädchen über Jungs und so war es Hermine nicht entgangen, was man sich über Draco erzählte. Die Vermutung, er habe bereits im vierten Schuljahr, am Abend des Weihnachtsballs, mit Pansy Parkinson geschlafen, hielt sich hartnäckig und darauf hatte eine ganze Liste an Namen gefolgt, die sich nicht alleine auf die Slytherin-Mädchen beschränkte. Natürlich war keine darunter zu finden, die unreines Blut oder gar muggelstämmig war und zur Zeit sollte er etwas ‚Lockeres‘ mit Daphne Greengras laufen haben.

     Auch, wenn Hermine sehr genau wusste, dass Gerüchte meist nur einen Funken Wahrheit enthielten und sie keinerlei Beweise hatte, dass Draco wirklich durch die Betten zog wie ein ungezügelter Gigolo, sie hatte nicht im Sinn, eine weitere Kerbe in seinem Pfosten auszumachen. Oder sich die Blöße zu geben, dem Slytherin beichten zu müssen, dass sie, von ein paar harmlosen Knutschereien mit Viktor abgesehen, gar keine Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet hatte. Und wären all diese Gedankengänge nicht schon ausreichend verwirrend, kam die Tatsache hinzu, dass es hier _verdammt nochmal_ um Draco Malfoy ging! Derjenige, der bis vor ein paar Wochen nicht müde geworden war, sie ständig an ihren Blutstatus zu erinnern, sie zu beschimpfen und ihre Freunde, wie deren Familien, in den Schmutz zu ziehen und der, höchst wahrscheinlich, bereits in den Startlöchern stand, um sein Todessermal in Empfang zu nehmen. Vielleicht war gerade dieser Widerspruch das Verlockende, die Voraussicht, ihre Mitmenschen ein weiteres Mal aufzuzeigen, wie wenig berechenbar sie war und dieser attraktive Nervenkitzel, für den sie insgeheim schon immer eine Vorliebe gehabt hatte. Außerdem, wo sie bei dem Ausdruck attraktiv war – man musste blind sein und sich selbst in die Tasche lügen, wenn man sich nicht eingestand, _wie_ gutaussehend Draco war. Dass sie nun _sehr_ viel mehr von diesem Vorzug gesehen hatte, machte die Angelegenheit nicht leichter. Doch sie war nicht umsonst die disziplinierte Streberin mit einem Dickkopf, der kaum zu übertreffen war.

     Der Mittwoch verlief ereignislos, bis auf die gespannte Stimmung, welche zwischen dem Slytherin und ihr herrschte. Sie waren still übereingekommen, höflich, aber distanziert miteinander umzugehen und um dieses gut funktionierende Konzept nicht ins Wanken zu bringen, ging Hermine nun versetzt zu Draco in die Mittagspause. Dazu erschien sie eine Viertelstunde eher am Arbeitsplatz und war schon vollständig angekleidet und aus der Umkleidekabine verschwunden, wenn der Slytherin auf der Station eintraf. Es lief hervorragend und bis auf die seltsamen Träume in der Nacht, in der ein Blondschopf zumindest eine Nebenrolle inne hatte und dem ständigen Bedürfnis, all diese Bemühungen über Bord zu werfen und mit Draco in der dunklen Vorratskammer der Station zu verschwinden, hatte sie keine Probleme bei der Ausführung ihrer Vorsätze. Bis der Freitag kam.

     Ausgerechnet Freitag, der letzte Praktikumstag und um diesem Hohn noch eins aufzusetzen, handelte es sich sogar um die allerletzte, halbe Stunde ihrer Schicht. Hermine hatte sich von den Heilern verabschiedet, den Patienten, die bei Bewusstsein waren und noch nicht geschlafen hatten, eine rasche und vollständige Genesung gewünscht und war mit einer Liste voller Fachliteraturempfehlungen in die Umkleidekabine geeilt, um noch vor Draco, der seine Abschiedsrunde noch nicht beendet hatte, die Abteilung zu verlassen.

     Dass etwas geschehen war und nicht stimmen konnte, bemerkte sie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als der mit einem Desinfektionszauber versetzte Wasserstrahl aus dem Hahn mit einem Mal aussetzte. Er war voll aufgedreht und die Leitung hatte kein verräterisches Ächzen von sich gegeben, schlussfolgernd konnte dies nur eins bedeuten: der Feuerschutzzauber war ausgelöst worden. Hermine stand stirnrunzelnd neben der Tür und lauschte, während sie sich mit einem Handtuch das Wasser von den Händen rieb. Zuerst war nichts zu hören, um diese Uhrzeit war es immer still auf der Station, wenn nicht ein Notfall eintraf oder die Eiterbeulen eines Patienten schmerzvoll aufsprangen. Ein Knall, wie in weiter Ferne durchdrang dann die Stille, so leise, dass sie sich auch getäuscht haben könnte – wäre der Boden unter ihren Füßen nicht augenblicklich erzittert. Kurz, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber im Zusammenhang mit dem Feuerschutzzauber und dem seltsamen Geräusch …

     Darauf folgte Stille, selbst, als Hermine die Tür einen Spalt weit öffnete und prüfend den Gang hoch und hinunter schaute, war nichts Außergewöhnliches zu erkennen. Schulterzuckend lief sie zu ihrem Spint herüber, den sie schon zur Mittagspause aufgeräumt hatte und holte den Stapel Kleidung hervor, der auf ihrer Tasche lag. Sie kam gerade mal dazu, den Kasack über ihren Kopf zu ziehen, dann wurde die Tür zur Umkleide aufgerissen.

     „Verdammt, du bist noch da“, fluchte Draco ihr entgegen und ließ dabei den Ausgang sperrangelweit offenstehen.

     „Draco, mach die Tür zu!“, entgegnete Hermine. Hier überwog die Befürchtung von aller Welt halbnackt gesehen werden zu können und nicht der verletzte Stich, den seine fiese Reaktion durch ihre Anwesenheit ausgelöst hatte.

     „Komm raus da, hier werden sie als erstes nach uns suchen!“

     „Was?“ Die Frage hätte korrekt ‚Wer‘ und ‚Warum‘ lauten müssen, doch angesichts einer nicht folgenden Erklärung war das zweitrangig. Draco schnaubte, offenbar missmutig und sehr genervt, lief mit ein paar langen Schritten auf sie zu und schnappte nach ihrem Arm. „Was soll das, lass mich lo-„

     „Todesser, sie haben die Sicherheit überwältigt und blockieren die Fahrstühle“, ratterte Draco schnell herunter, was sofort jede Gegenwehr bei ihr einstellte. Hermine konnte noch den Saum ihres Kasacks zu fassen bekommen, da hatte sie der Slytherin auch schon in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gezogen, raus aus der Umkleidekabine und direkt auf den Gang. Hier rannten nun schon alarmiert dreinblickende Heiler und Pfleger auf und ab, ob sie dabei ein genaues Ziel hatten, war nicht erkennbar. Im Gegensatz zu Draco, der schien sehr genau zu wissen, wohin er wollte. Dass seine Wahl am Ende ausgerechnet auf die Vorratskammer fiel, um die sich einige ihrer Phantasien der letzten Tage gerankt hatten, war wohl pure Ironie des Schicksals. Die Tür zu dem kleinen Raum hatte er aufgerissen und sie hineingeschoben, noch bevor sie nur an Protest oder einen besseren Plan hatte denken können, kurz konnte sie die Umrisse der vielen Regale und die Behälter ausmachen, welche hier gelagert standen, dann zog Draco die Tür zu und es wurde vollkommen finster.

     „Was ist passiert, wieso greifen sie ein Krankenhaus an, wie viele sind es, seit wann sind sie eingedrungen?“, plapperte Hermine hastig drauf los und hielt trotz der Dunkelheit das geliehene Kleidungsstück schützend vor die Brust.

     „Psst“, machte Draco und schaffte es mit diesem kurzen Laut sowohl Verärgerung, als auch Verzweiflung auszudrücken.

     „Der Raum ist mit einem Schallzauber ausgestattet, das hat uns Heilerin Duddle schon am ersten Tag erzählt.“ Darauf kam keine Erwiderung. „Wegen dem Lärm, den die letzten Praktikanten hier veranstaltet hatten, sie haben immer wieder die Patienten geweckt und-„

     „Bei Salazar, ich kann mich erinnern, Granger, _danke_!“, unterbrach Draco sie. Sein Tonfall gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Und das nicht, weil er wenig Geduld zeigte oder dieser wenig mit dem höflichen, wohlerzogenen vom Anfang der Woche gemein hatte, nein, dem Slytherin schien die nackte Angst gepackt zu haben.

     „Jetzt sag schon endlich, was ist passiert?“, versuchte sie es noch einmal, dieses Mal mit einer ruhigen Stimme, die ihn möglicherweise etwas runterbringen würde.

     „Ich habe keine Ahnung“, schnaubte er, irgendwo einen Schritt vor ihr. „Ein Sicherheitsmann ist ins Besprechungszimmer gekommen und hat die höchste Alarmstufe ausgerufen. Erzählte was von Todessern, viele!“

     „Aber was wollen die von-„

     „Ich weiß es NICHT!“

     Dracos Worte klingelten ihr auch nach ein paar vergangenen Sekunden weiter in den Ohren und Hermine hätte schwören können, dass ein Keramikbehälter an ihrem Rücken noch immer mit dem Nachschwingungen zu tun hatte.

     „Hoffen wir, dass es ein guter Schallzauber ist“, murmelte Hermine grimmig. „Lass uns überlegen“, meinte sie dann und zog nachdenklich die Unterlippe zwischen ihren Zähnen ein. „Wir haben ein paar Mitarbeiter aus dem Ministerium auf der Station, aber keiner von ihnen hat eine wirklich hohe Position, also vielleicht ein Familienmitglied oder –„

     „Ist das der Grund, wieso ihr jedes verfluchte Jahr in solche Schwierigkeiten kommt?“

     Hermine sah verblüfft in die Richtung, in der sie Draco vermutete, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass er ihre Verwirrung kaum sehen können würde.

     „Was?“

     „Diese Herumrätselei“, zischte er, wieso auch immer ihn dies auch wütend zu stimmen schien. „Was interessiert es uns, was die hier wollen? Wir sollten uns lieber Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir dich lebend hier herausbekommen!“

     „Mich?“ Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn, jetzt ebenso verstimmt wie er. „Wenn wir gerade angegriffen werden, muss nicht nur _ich_ mir Gedanken machen, auch du-„

     „Was, glaubst du wirklich, die würden _mich_ angreifen?“, schnaubte Draco verächtlich. „Jeder weiß, wer ich bin und wer mein Vater ist!“

     „Und was machst du dann hier?“, spie ihm Hermine entgegen. „Komm schon, geh doch einfach raus und-„

     Ein weiterer Knall ließ den Boden unter ihren Füßen erzittert, dieses Mal viel, viel näher. Es folgte ein Schreien, das durch die geschlossene Tür zu ihnen herandrang, im nächsten Augenblick drückte die Kehrseite von Draco Hermine gegen eines der Regale. Die Luft für jeglichen Protest war aus ihrer Lunge gewichen. Zuerst nahm sie an, dass der Slytherin, so feige, wie er sich zu mehreren Gelegenheiten der letzten Jahre gezeigt hatte, vor Schreck weg von der Gefahr hinein in die kleine Kammer geflüchtet war, doch dann spürte sie seine Finger, die sich um ihr Handgelenk gelegt hatten und sicherstellten, dass sie hinter ihm blieb.

     „Was soll das werden?“

     „Halt den Mund, ich versuche etwas zu verstehen“, war die gezischte Erwiderung, aber auch die folgende Stille brachte wenig Aufschluss darüber, was sich gerade im Gang abspielte. „Wenn wir Glück haben, ziehen sie einfach vorbei“, meinte er dann, mit wenig Zuversicht in der Stimme.

     „Oder wir machen es ihnen nicht leicht, uns aufzuspüren.“ Hermine riss sich von seinem Griff los, zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Hosenbund und ließ wortlos einen leuchtenden Kegel an der Spitze erscheinen. Schnell machte sie das Schlüsselloch an der Tür aus, nach ein paar ihrer gemurmelten Zauberformeln klickte es hörbar im Schloss.

     „Du hast die Tür verriegelt“, merkte Draco trocken an. Als sie sich umdrehte und nun sein Gesicht erkennen konnte, war überdeutlich zu sehen, dass er sich darüber ärgerte, nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen zu sein.

     „Und jetzt?“

     „Abwarten“, antwortete er schulterzuckend, dann wanderte sein Blick plötzlich in tiefere Regionen. „Hellblau, mh, den kannte ich noch nicht.“

     Hermine sah alarmiert an sich herunter, mit dem nächsten Atemzug zischte sie ein wütendes _„Nox“_ in seine Richtung. Der Lichtkegel verschwand und somit auch jede Möglichkeit für den Slytherin, sie zu bespannen. Trotzdem verstaute sie ihren Zauberstab zurück unter den Gummibund, tastete den Kragen ihres Kasacks entlang, den sie noch immer in der linken Hand umklammert hielt und streifte ihn, etwas umständlich bei der Dunkelheit, über.

     „Das ist nicht fair“, beklagte er sich nun. „Jetzt kann ich nicht einmal mehr die Aussicht genießen.“

     Hermine schnaubte und spielte für einen Moment mit dem Gedanken, ob sie auf dem Gang nicht doch bessere Gesellschaft finden würde. Nachdem die nächsten zwei Schreie aufhallten und beim nächsten Beben sogar der Kalk von den Wänden rieselte, entschied sie sich eindeutig dagegen. Ihre Lage war wirklich alles andere als ideal, eingepfercht auf wenigen Quadratmetern und auch, wenn ihre Versieglungszauber fortgeschritten waren, einem wirklichen Angriff von einer Meute Todesser würden sie sicherlich nicht lange standhalten. All diese logischen Schlussfolgerungen führten allerdings nur dazu, dass ihr Atem sich beschleunigte und eine Art von Angst ihre Kehle zuschnürte, die sie das letzte Mal im Ministerium erlebt hatte. Die gleichen Gegner, dafür war sie bei weitem nicht so hilflos in die Enge getrieben gewesen, wie jetzt.

      „Hör auf, dich lustig zu machen“, zischte sie Draco mit mehr Wut entgegen, als sie gerade empfand. Der Themenwechsel tat ihren Gedanken dafür umso mehr gut und lenkte sie von dem ab, was auf dem Gang auch immer vor sich gehen mochte.

     „Lustig machen?“ Sie nahm ihm beinahe ab, dass er nicht wusste, wovon sie sprach.

     „‘Die Aussicht genießen‘“, wiederholte sie seine Worte. „Als könne jemand wie du _diese_ Aussicht genießen!“

     „Jemand wie ich?“

     So gut die Ablenkung auch sein mochte, wollte sie sich wirklich auf diese Art von Diskussion mit ihm einlassen? Wo all ihre Überlegungen ihn betreffend doch dahin geführt hatten, ihm nicht offen ins Messer zu laufen.

     „Was meinst du damit, jemand wie ich?“

     Andererseits schien er nicht locker zu lassen. Seltsam, das konnte sie gut nachvollziehen. Wäre sie in seiner Lage, sie hätte nicht anders reagiert.

     „Jemand“, setzte Hermine an, stockte und zog ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, „jemand mit deinem Frauengeschmack.“

     Es ärgerte sie maßlos, dass sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Eine Unterhaltung im Dunkeln zu führen war mindestens so frustrierend, wie jemandem über ein Telefon zu sprechen.

     „Jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht, Granger“, begann Draco, sehr scheinheilig. _Zu_ scheinheilig. „Welchen Frauengeschmack habe ich denn?“

     „Pansy“, antwortete sie trotzig. „Daphne, Ella.“

     „Ella Wilkins?“, lachte er ungläubig auf und wie sie ihn kannte, schüttelte er nun sein strohblondes Haar. „Pansy hingegen … hat ihre Vorzüge, sie ist mir allerdings zu …“, er schnalzte geräuschvoll mit der Zunge, „unterwürfig.“

     „Komisch, und ich dachte, dass du gerade nach so einer suchst.“

     Hermine konnte seinen bohrenden Blick beinahe auf ihrer Haut spüren. Es folgte ein Moment der Stille, offenbar hatten sie beide begriffen, dass sie diese Unterhaltung in dieser Lage nicht zu weit eskalieren lassen sollten.

     „Was ist mit dir, Granger?“, feixte er nun. „Weaselby ist vielleicht zu blöd sich die Schnürsenkel zuzuzaubern, aber wenn du es darauf anlegst, all seine vielen, kleinen Rotschöpfe auszutragen … immerhin, dann brauchst du dir um einen Job keine Gedanken mehr machen. Obwohl ich mich wirklich wundern muss, wofür dann das ganze Auswendiglernen, all die Ohnegleichen, wozu die Mühe?“ Hermine schluckte. Ihr lagen viele Worte auf der Zunge, doch keins davon schien das ausdrücken zu wollen, wie sie gerade empfand. „Aber das scheint sich eh erledigt zu haben, wo dir doch jetzt Brown in die Quere gekommen ist.“

     „Du bist ein Widerling.“

     „Natürlich“, sagte er, völlig neutral. „Alles andere würde dein Weltbild erschüttern.“

     Komisch, dass er ausgerechnet diese Worte wählte. Und noch seltsamer, die Wut in ihrem Bauch war wie weggeblasen. Die nächsten, schweigsamen Augenblicke nutzte Hermine dafür, angespannt zu Horchen. Auf dem Gang war nichts mehr zu hören, weder Schreien, noch Stimmen oder irgendwelche anderen Geräusche. Ob dies bedeuten sollte, dass die Gefahr gebannt war oder es sich nur um die Ruhe vor dem Sturm handelte, konnte sie unmöglich sagen.

     „Wir sollten miteinander ausgehen.“

     Hermine schoss mit ihrem vorgebeugten Oberkörper wieder in die Höhe, wendete sich von der Tür ab und drehte sich mit halboffenem Mund der Richtung zu, aus der sie diese unsinnigen Worte gehört hatte.

     „Was hast du gesagt?“ Die Nachfrage war mehr ein flüstern, immerhin konnte es sein, dass ihre Ohren ihr tatsächlich nur ein Streich gespielt hatten.

     „Wir beide. Miteinander. Ausgehen, Abendessen, von mir aus auch erst einmal ein Butterbier im Drei Besen trinken.“

     In ihrem Kopf arbeitete es, alle möglichen Optionen schossen umher und jede Reaktion ihrerseits versprach nicht den Ausgang, den sie sich wünschte. Welcher auch immer das sein mochte.

     „Warum tust du das, Draco?“

     „Was tue ich?“, seufzte er, anscheinend wieder genervt.

     „Dich lustig machen, in dieser beschiss- in dieser ernsthaften Lage!“

     „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mich lustig mache?“

     Hermine lachte einmal stoßend und humorlos auf.

     „Wo soll ich anfangen?“ Und das fragte sie sich wirklich. Wahrscheinlich war der triftigste Grund der beste Einstieg. „Ich bin eine Gryffindor, die beste Freundin von deinem … deinem Lieblingsfeind“, Draco schnaubte verächtlich auf, unterbrach sie aber nicht, „du konntest mich vom ersten Augenblick nicht leiden, wie hassen uns!“

     „Tun wir das?“

     Diese ruhige, total emotionslose Art ließ sie nur weiter in Rage verfallen. Sie war jetzt schon viel zu laut geworden. Dabei war ihr gerade vollkommen entgangen, dass sie den falschen, triftigsten Grund genannt hatte.

     „Ich bin muggelgeboren“, sagte sie, nun wesentlich ruhiger. „Ein wertloses Schlammblut, das hast du selbst gesagt.“

     Draco seufzte, tief und lang.

     „Das ist eine Ewigkeit her.“

     „Das macht es nicht weniger wahr.“

     „Wir waren Kinder-„

     „Was, hat sich deine Einstellung zu Leuten wie mir ganz plötzlich geändert?!“

     „Meine Einstellung zu dir hat sich geändert.“

     Darauf wusste sie nun wirklich nichts Passendes zu antworten.

     „Nein, das ist Schwachsinn“, sagte er dann, vielleicht schüttelte er sogar seinen Kopf in der Dunkelheit. „Die Wahrheit ist, ich habe dich schon immer-„, hier unterbrach er sich selbst. „Verdammt, Granger, du verschwendest deine Zeit mit diesem Idioten und –„ Hermine war hin und hergerissen. Sollte sie seine stotternden Sprechversuche amüsant finden, oder ihm ein für alle Mal klarmachen, dass sie nichts mit ihm zu schaffen haben wollte? Noch besser, mit Leuten wie ihm. „Und ich bin ein Idiot, weil ich diese Sachen gesagt habe, anstatt … ich-„ Wieder folgte eine längere Pause. „ … geh mit mir aus, Hermine.“

     Ein klares Nein und die Sache wäre vom Tisch. Aber es kam nicht über ihre Lippen, so deutlich es auch auf ihrer Zunge lag. Ihr Bauchgefühl hatte sie noch nie im Stich gelassen, solange sie denken konnte und in diesem Moment sagte es ihr, dass er aufrichtig war. All die Kontras, von ‚was würden Harry und Ron sagen‘ bis hin zu den Schwierigkeiten, die er ohne Zweifel bekommen würde, sollten ihn andere Slytherins mit einer Muggelgeborenen zusammen sehen, schwirrten in ihrem Kopf umher, doch bei all den widersprüchlichen Gefühlen und das Adrenalin in ihrem Blut, schien dies nicht von Bedeutung zu sein. Nicht einmal die vielen, einschlägigen Begegnungen mit ihm, die er dafür genutzt hatte sein überhebliches Gift in ihre und die Richtung ihrer Freunde zu sprühen.

     Hermine trat einen vorsichtigen Schritt in die Kammer hinein, die Hände leicht vor sich gestreckt, bis ihre Fingerspitzen auf die warme Haut von Dracos Armen trafen. Er hielt sie verschränkt, vor seiner Brust, schon beinahe krampfhaft und im ersten Augenblick schreckte er ein Stück vor ihrer Berührung zurück. Wahrscheinlich hatte er angenommen, dass sie ihn tätlich angreifen würde. Nicht das erste Mal und somit war seine Sorge nicht unbegründet, doch dann fasste sie nach. Nun startete er keinen Fluchtversuch, nahm die Arme hinunter und kam ihr auf dem halben Weg entgegen. Erst als ihre Körper sich leicht berührten, wurde Hermine bewusst, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie eigentlich vorhatte. Wieso war sie auf ihn zugekommen? Schuldete sie ihm nicht noch eine Antwort?

     Während Hermine zu einer Art Salzsäule erstarrt war, hatte Draco die Gelegenheit wahrgenommen, seine Hände auf Erkundungstour zu schicken. Zuerst trafen seine Finger auf das Stück oberhalb ihrer Hüftknochen, dann fuhren sie langsam höher, den Bogen ihrer Taille entlang bis – er ergriff nicht die Chance, ihre Brüste zu berühren, machte kurz unterhalb der Wölbung an dem Kasack halt und legte dann beide Hände an ihren Nacken. Noch immer regte sich kein Muskel unter ihrer Haut, Hermine war schon dankbar dafür, dass sie weiterhin atmete.

     In der Dunkelheit hatte sie ihn nicht kommen sehen. Und das Spüren kam so kurz vor knapp, dass es kaum als Vorwarnung hatte durchgehen können. Trotz der nicht vorhandenen Sicht fand Dracos Mund schnell ihren und im Gegensatz zu Viktor presste er seine Lippen nicht gleich auf ihre, sondern bewegte sie in einer federleichten, kaum spürbaren Berührung darüber. Erst, als wieder Bewegung in ihre Glieder kam und sie ihre Hände unsicher an seine Seiten platziert hatte, wurde aus dem leichten Kontakt ein wirklicher Kuss.

     Das Gefühl, welches Hermine durchflutete, war ihr gänzlich neu. Ihr Kopf hatte sich ganz von selbst auf diese seltsame, feuchte Empfindung eingestellt und wurde nun total überrumpelt, etwas ganz anderes zu erfahren. Es ließ sich kaum beschreiben, oder die Ursache ergründen, wieso sich ihr Körper selbstständig zu machen schien. Ihre Hände waren irgendwie unter den Stoff von Dracos Oberteil gerutscht, glitten dort über jene Muskelpartien, die sie bei der kurzen Gelegenheit im Fahrstuhl nicht hatte erreichen können. In ihrem Nacken lag bloß noch eine Hand von ihm, die andere musste … ja, sie strich über ihren Rücken und zog sie immer näher an seinen Körper heran, bis Hermine etwas gänzlich komisches, gleich neben ihrem Bauchnabel spürte. Eine Ausbuchtung, beulenartig und wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, hätte sie gedacht, dass sie sich bewegen, beinahe wachsen wür-

     Hermine riss schockiert die Augen auf, doch natürlich konnte sie auch mit geöffneten Lidern nichts als Schwarz erkennen. Ihre Lippen lösten sich nur minimal von Dracos, so viel, um einen ruckartigen, überraschten Atemzug zu tun, dann übernahmen ihre Instinkte die weiteren Handlungen. Den Mund drückte sie nun fester auf seinen, noch immer leicht geöffnet und als die Spitze seiner Zunge ihre Unterlippe streifte, überließ sie ihm bereitwillig die Führung.

     Genau wie in fast jeder Lage ihres Lebens, lernte Hermine schnell. Küssen bestand nicht bloß aus gespitzten Mündern und rotierenden Kreisbewegungen der Zunge und ihr Kusspartner schien eine Menge von dem Repertoire auf Lager zu haben, was Abwechslung in die Angelegenheit brachte. Zudem waren ihre Hände lange nicht mehr auf sicherem Terrain, das wurde ihr spätestens dann bewusst, als eine Hand von Draco unter den Bund ihrer Hose verschwand und jeden Zentimeter ihres Hinterns erforschte – bevor er anscheinend ausreichend erkundet hatte, ihr Gesäß zu einer Art Halterung umfunktionierte und sie ein Stück hochhob. Näher an die Ausbeulung heran, die mittlerweile ihre maximale Größe erreicht zu haben schien, die folgenden, reibenden Bewegungen machte sein Unterleib anscheinend ganz von alleine und dies, zusammen mit den Stöhnlauten, die ihm immer wieder entwichen, lösten ein Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen aus, welches sie noch erlebt hatte.

     Der klägliche, rationale Rest Verstand in ihrem Kopf bettelte sie darum an, den nächsten Schritt nicht leichtfertig zu gehen. Welche Frau wollte schon, während ein Todesserangriff auf der anderen Seite der Tür stattfand, in einem dunklen Vorratsraum entjungfert werden, stehend, an einem Regal gepresst, welches in genau diesem Moment unter dem Druck ihres Rückens zeternd ächzte. Hermine wollte protestieren. Von seinem Mund ablassen, wieder Boden unter den Füßen bekommen und mit etwas körperlichem Abstand einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Doch der Geschmack seiner Lippen war zu süß, sein stoßender Atem zu animierend und die eindeutigen Bewegungen seines Unterleibs trafen nun, da sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte geschlungen hielt, auf genau die richtige Stelle. Dracos Hand, die nicht damit beschäftigt war sie ein paar Fuße über dem Boden zu halten, griff den Saum ihres Kasacks, zog ihn, etwas umständlich, in die Höhe, in der klaren Absicht ihn auszu –

      _RUMS_

Sie froren beide gleichermaßen in ihren Bewegungen ein, dann hatte Hermine schnell wieder Boden unter den Füßen. Es blieb ihr kaum Zeit, das Oberteil hinunterzuziehen, dann flog die Tür mit einem weiteren, ohrenbetäubenden Krachen aus dem Schloss. Wann Draco seinen Zauberstab herausgeholt hatte, war ihr ein Rätsel, doch tatsächlich war es das Erste, was sie schemenhaft erkennen konnte, bei dem grellen Lichtkegel, der in den kleinen Vorratsraum eindrang.

     „Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger“

     Die Stimme kam ihr sehr bekannt vor, trotzdem gab Draco vor ihr nicht seine Angriffsposition auf.

     „Das Evakuierungsprotokoll ist im vollen Gange, Sie müssen sofort die Station verlassen.“

     Endlich nahm ihre Umwelt wieder klarere Konturen an und kurz darauf konnte sie Heilerin Cursa erkennen, die mit wissendem Blick zwischen ihr und Draco hin und herschaute.

     „Beeilen Sie sich, eine zweite Einladung werde ich nicht aussprechen!“

     Hermine setzte sich als erste in Bewegung, schnappte nach Dracos Arm, der noch immer seinen Zauberstab ausgestreckt auf die Heilerin zielte und schob in hinunter. Dann zog sie ihn, ohne weitere Umschweife, aus der Vorratskammer.

     Auf dem Flur herrschte ein reges Treiben, auch die Evakuierung der Patienten schien im vollen Gang zu sein, doch von ihrem Vorschlag, bei diesem Prozedere zu helfen, wollte die Heilerin nichts wissen.

     „Begeben Sie sich in das Treppenhaus, die Sicherheit wird sie hinunter geleiten.“

     Tatsächlich wartete ein grimmig dreinschauender Mann am Ausgang der Station.

     „Was ist denn überhaupt passiert und wo sind sie hin?“, überwog letztendlich doch Hermines Neugierde.

     „Wir wissen nichts genaues“, antwortete die Heilerin und trat sie beide an den Sicherheitsmann ab. „Nur, dass sie den vierten Stock eingenommen haben, die Auroren sind gerade eingetroffen.“

     „Aber eine Hauskameradin macht dort oben ihr Praktikum!“, rief Hermine schockiert aus. „Wir müssen ihr helfen und-„

     „Keine Widerrede, Miss Granger, verhalten Sie sich nach Vorschrift!“ Die Heilerin warf ihr einen letzten, strengen Blick zu und eilte dann den Gang hinunter. Der Sicherheitsmann schien auch nicht darauf aus zu sein, mit ihr zu diskutieren und so liefen sie schweigend und zügig das eine Stockwerk bis zu der Eingangshalle hinunter.

     Hier unten hatte sich eine ganze Meute von Sicherheitspersonal, Auroren und anderen Ministeriumsmitgliedern versammelt, Hermine glaubte sogar, in der Menge ein zwei Kamerablitze aufleuchten zu sehen. Viel Zeit zum Umsehen blieb nicht, da wurden sie schon zwischen den Menschen hergeschoben. Hie und da konnte sie das Ausmaß des Angriffes erkennen, die Wände, welche frische Löcher aufwiesen, in alle Größen oder Risse, die vom Boden bis an die Decke gingen. Dazu dieser seltsame Geruch von verbrannter Energie, die immer in der Luft hing, wenn viel Magie in einem geschlossenen Raum gewirkt worden war.

     Der Sicherheitsmann führte sie an der Schlange vor dem Kamin vorbei, an der sich das Personal versammelt hatte. Auch hier protestierte Hermine lautstark, doch das Protokoll schrieb, laut dem Herrn, der das Flohpulver ausgab, vor, Minderjährige und Praktikanten zuerst aus dem Gebäude zu schaffen. Letztendlich gab sie sich geschlagen, nahm eine Handvoll Pulver aus dem Gefäß und drehte sich zu Draco um. Erst kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie sein Gesicht nun zum ersten Mal, seit er sie aus der Umkleide geholt hatte, deutlich sehen konnte.

     Offenbar hatte sie sein perfekt sitzendes Haar vollkommen ruiniert, auch, wenn sie sich gar nicht daran erinnern konnte, ihre Finger überhaupt in dieser Region seiner Körpers gehabt zu haben. Seine Lippen waren leicht geschwollen und seine sonst so blasse Gesichtsfarbe hatte noch immer einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen. Als sein Blick ihren traf, spürte sie die Schamesröte gleich in ihre Wangen schießen, zu der, die sich dort schon während der Zeit in der Vorratskammer eingenistet hatte.

     „Du schuldest mir noch eine Antwort“, meinte er schlicht und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem schiefen, etwas unsicherem Lächeln.

     „Das ist richtig“, antwortete sie und erwiderte das Lächeln, mindestens genauso unsicher. „Frohe Weihnachten, Draco.“

     Zuerst wischte ihm dies jede positive Regung aus dem Gesicht, dann schüttelte er grinsend den Kopf.

     „Frohe Weihnachten, Hermine.“

     Sie stieg, mit einem letzten Seitenblick auf den Slytherin in den mannshohen Kamin ein und verschwand dann im Prasseln der grünen Flammen.        

 

 

\- FIN -

             

 

         

 

                   


End file.
